Camp Rock 3: A Love Triangle During The Jam
Camp Rock 3: live for music is a sequel to the movies, Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Like the movie's predecessors, it stars Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers. This is the final movie of the Camp Rock series. It is to air on Disney Channel in 2019. Cast Rockstop * Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres * Joe Jonas as Shane Gray * Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray * Nick Jonas as Nate Gray * Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler * Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller * Maria Canals Barerra as Connie Torres * Daniel Fathers as Brown Cesario * Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella Pador * Jasmine Richards as Peggy "Margeret Dupree" Warburton * Jordan Francis as Barron James * Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner * Shanica Knowles as Suzy Robertson * Frankie Jonas as Trevor Kendall * Robert Feggans as Oliver Jeremy * Jordan Stovall as Kailey Rockwell * kimbherly luciano as mathew sams . Joe Jonas as Mitch's boyfriend Plot Mitchie returns to Camp Rock and is reunited with her friends, except for Sander who had to help his family. Mitchie and Shane are planning their two year anniversary. However, there's a new camper, Suzy Robertson, who quickly gets a crush on Shane and is jealous of Mitchie. Shane decides to write a song for Mitchie as the anniversary present, but gets sidetracked by the other things. Meanwhile, Nate is reunited with Dana and they go for a walk together. Mitchie shows Tess, Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy a guitar that she bought for Shane on the way to the camp. Shane plans an anniversary dinner for himself and Mitchie, so he asks Suzy to help practice the date. Knowing that this will give her a chance, Suzy agrees. Shane and Suzy practice the kiss, but Suzy literally kisses him. Mitchie arrives and sees this. She gets angry at Shane for "cheating" on her before their anniversary, so she breaks up with him. Shane tells Nate and Jason that Mitchie dumped him. Mitchie tries to write a song to forget about Shane, but is unable to do it. Her mother and friends try to cheer her up. Meanwhile, there are preparations for a new Final Jam concert. Although preparing, Shane is still heartbroken. Still trying to get Shane for herself, Suzy offers her help in preparations. Tess finds out that Suzy planned to break Mitchie and Shane up. Unfortunately, Mitchie doesn't believe her. Suzy takes over the preparations for the Final Jam, so she forbids Mitchie and her friends from performing at the concert, so she can sing with Shane only. However, Suzy's actions nearly ruin the Final Jam. Mitchie realizes that Tess was right and she and Shane get back together. Because of nearly ruining the concert, Suzy is expelled from Camp Rock and Mitchie, Shane and the others save the Final Jam just in time. With the Final Jam over, Mitchie and Shane now begin their anniversary celebration. They receive presents from each other and are happy to be together. ''Songs '1. Back on Camp! (Demi Lovato)' '2. She's The One (Joe Jonas)' '3. He'll Be Mine (Shanica Knowles)' '4. Time to Have Fun (Jonas Brothers)' '5. Over (Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas)' '6. My Life (Demi Lovato)' '7. Move On (Meaghan Jette Martin, Alyson Stoner and Anna Maria Perez de Tagle)' '8. Everything (Nick Jonas)' '9. You're Right (Demi Lovato and Meaghan Jette Martin)' '10. We're Back (Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas)' '11. Camp Rock Forever! (The Whole Cast)''' Notes This time camp rock will take it to the stage for a another competition to save there camp and step it up there music camp rock 3 a love triangle during the jam is real called camp rock 3: live for music, Category:When is it coming out I really miss watching their shows